inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icy Cup/Inanimate Insanity II: Challenges Ranking
Introduction On this blog I'm going to post the challenges from SEASON 2 general ranking.' '''Please, understando that I'm not a genius and I can make mistakes, alright? Yoylecake! (BL) - Bright Lights (GS) - Grand Slams 'S02E01: BREAKING THE ICE' 'Challenge A- Ice Breakers' '''1- Baseball (GS) / Lightbulb (BL) (Teams Captains)' 3- Microphone '(GS)' 4- Cherries '(BL)' 5- Suitcase '(GS)' 6- Paintbrush '(BL)' 7- Nickel '(GS)' 8- Marshmallow '(BL)' 9- Knife '(GS)' 10- Apple '(BL)' 11- Box '(GS)' 12- Test Tube '(BL)' 13- Cheesy '(GS)' 14- Fan '(BL)' 15- Trophy '(GS)' 16- Tissues '(BL)' 17- Yin-Yang '(GS)' 18- Soap '(BL)' 19- Balloon '(GS)' 'Challenge B: A friendly game of Dodgeball' 1- Microphone (GS) ''' '''2- Test Tube '(BL)' 3- Yin-Yang '(BL)' 4- Lightbulb '(BL)' 5- Paintbrush '(BL)' 6- Tissues '(BL)' 7- Cherries '(BL)' 8- Knife '(GS)' 9- Fan '(BL)' 10- Marshmallow '(BL)' 11- Box '(GS)' 12- Soap '(GS)' 13- Apple '(BL)' 14- Suitcase '(GS)' 15- Nickel '(GS)' 16- Baseball '(GS)' 17- Trophy '(GS)' 18- Cheesy '(GS)' 19- Balloon '(GS)' 'BRIGHT LIGHTS lost - Eliminated is Tissues (Eliminations are done on the episode after this one)' 'S02E02: Marsh on Mars' For this challenge, only 'Apple, 'Balloon '(GS)', 'Cherries '' '(BL), 'Fan '' '(BL), 'Microphone '(GS),''' 'Suitcase '(GS)' and Yin-Yang' '(BL)' competed. Again, teams Bright Lights LOST.' '''1- Balloon, Microphone and Suitcase (+ Marshmallow)' 2- Apple, Cherries and Fan (+ Egg) 'BRIGH LIGHTS lost - Eliminated is Cherries '(Eliminations are done on the episode after this one) 'S02E03: Tri your Best' For this callenge, only Soap, Knife, Microphone, Yin / Yang, Fan and Test Tube competed. For the first time, the Brigh Lights won the challenge. LEG 1: Swimming 1- Test Tube 2- Soap LEG 2: 1- Yang (and Yin) 2- Knife LEG 3: 1- Fan 2- Microphone 'GRAND SLAMS lost - Eliminated is Trophy '(Eliminations are done on the episode after this one) 'S02E04 Cooking for the Grater Good' As a Cooking in team challenge + points, the ranking will be calculating the total of points. The Grand Slams lost again on this challenge for the horrible pizza recipe. GRAND SLAMS POINTS MePhone 4- 0 points Window- 2 points Gamey- 5 points Puffbal SB- 10 points TOTAL: 17/40 points BRIGHT LIGHTS POINTS MePhone 4- 10 points Window- 10 points Gamey- 10 points Puffbal SB- 19 points TOTAL: 49/40 points 'GRAND SLAMS lost - Eliminated is Box '(Eliminations are done on the episode after this one) 'S02E05 A Kick in the Right Direction' As a football challenge, I'm doing points by marking goals and defending goals. The best overall was Baseball, and he even won the challenge for his Team. FAN (BL) {goalkeeper} - Defended: 1 BASEBALL (GS) {field player, after goalkeeper} - Scored: 1 / Defended: 4 MICROPHONE (GS) {goalkeeper, after field player} - Defended: / Scored: CHEESY (GS) {field player} - Scored: 1 KNIFE (GS) {field player} - Eliminated for unnecessary violence MARSHMALLOW (BL) '{field player} ''- Scored: 1/0*' TESTUBE (BL) '{field player} ''- Scored: 1/0*' PAINTBRUSH (BL) '{field player} ''- Scored: 1/0*' APPLE (BL) '{field player} ''- Scored: 1/0*' LIGHTBULB (BL) '{field player} ''- Scored: 1/0*' YIN-YANG (BL) '{field player} ''- Scored: -2**' SOAP (GS) '{field player} - Scored: 0' BALLOON (GS) '{field player} - Scored: 0' GRAND SLAMS GOALS: 4 BRIGHT LIGHTS GOALS: 1 * 1/0 because we actually don't know who of them scored the goal (off-screen shot) ** -2 because Yin-Yang scored 2 goals for the opposite teams 'BRIGHT LIGHTS lost - Eliminated is Yin-Yang '(Eliminations are done on the episode after this one) S02E06 Let er' RIP This time, it's in order of eliminiation. For example: Soap was the fifteenth to get off the challenge, Marshmallow the fourteenth, etc... This time, Bright Lights was up for elimination again, beeing the fourth in the season 14- Soap (GS) 13- Marshmallow (BL) {Blown-off by Soap) 12- Baseball (GS) {As a matter of facts, he was possessed by Bow and scared Nickel, making both of them failing} 11- Nickel (GS) {He was scared by possessed Baseball and felt off the House} 10- Apple (BL) {Same thing as the others: She was possessed by Bow and thrown off the House} 9- Suitcase (GS) {She was scared by the fact that Balloon popped and jumped off the House} 8- Balloon (GS) {Bow possessed him, and popped him from inside out} 7- Lightbulb (BL) {She mounted on Paintbrush while (s)he was possessed and was thrown off the House too} 6- Paintbrush (BL) {(S)he was possessed by bow and thrown off the House} 5- Test Tube (BL) {Her teories of what was happening there were wrong, and afraid of always beeing worng, shattered} 4- Fan (BL) {Was scared of Bow and jumped off the House} 3- Cheesy (GS) {Missed the punch on Bow and felt off the House} 2- Microphone (GS) {Screamed off the House by Bow, I guess...} 1- Knife (GS) {Bow possessed his Dora do, ripped ir, than dragged him off the House} 'BRIGHT LIGHTS lost - Eliminated is Apple '(Eliminations are done on the episode after this one) 'S02E07 Everything's A-OJ' 'PART 1: CLEANING OJ'S HOTEL' This challenge had no influence on the elimination. Almost all the Grand Slam's competed and they cleaned about 7 to 10 window panes, and the Bright Lights team (and I mean Paintbrush) cleaned about 2 to 4 window panes. 'PART 2: Coin toss' Nothing much to say. Oj (as the new host) did this challenge to actually see the winners, and it happenned to be BRIGHT LIGHTS. Team GRAND SLAMS was up for elimination. 'GRAND SLAMS lost - Eliminated is Cheesy '(Eliminations are done on the episode after this one) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts